


-ed: podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, but actually no its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Jon interprets Martin's "I really loved you, you know?" to mean he no longer loves him. He tries to keep his distance and Martin is confused.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	-ed: podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [-ed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803027) by [Janekfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan). 



> Story by Janekfan, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WYDpqwhnYrpfU8O5BXJQqDUJ1DnRz2Ec/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
